Creepy Cupid
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sarah must discover who her secret admirer really is before the big school dance!


**This story introduces an OC requested by Skellington Girl, Abigail Waters. Hope you like her and enjoy!**

* * *

Another bright and gloomy day at Gravedale High. Sarah Schneider walked to school and waved hello to her best invisible friend Sid.

"How's it goin', Sarah?" Sid asked.

"Goin' great, Sid." answered Sarah.

As they walked to class, several monster students waved and greeted Sarah warmly. Sarah smiled sincerely. Things were really looking up for her at Gravedale High. She felt like an honorary monster. Nobody was afraid of her or being mean to her, it was like a dream come true.

"So, sweetheart, tell me all the gossip." Sid said in a Brooklyn news reporter accent. "Give me the who, what, when, where, and why with you and your boyfriend Vinnie Stoker."

"Sid! Vinnie and I are still not a couple. We've only been on one date!" Sarah said. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

Then someone brushed against Sarah's shoulder, almost knocking her down. It was none other than Duzer. She turned to the human, her snakes hissing. "Try moving faster next time, Schneider!" And she stormed away.

Sarah frowned. "What is Duzer's problem?! What did I ever do to her?!"

"Do you have to ask?" Sid asked. "It's because you have a crush on Vinnie Stoker and so does she. So I suggest you tell the vamp how you really feel about him before Duzer does and takes Vinnie for herself."

Sarah was in shock. She absolutely did not want that to happen. "I know, but what should I do? How do I know for sure that Vinnie really _like_ likes me?" Sarah opened her locker and found a folded piece of paper. Curious, Sarah unfolded it and read it, she gasped and her face started to blush.

"What is it?" Sid asked.

Sarah handed him the note. "Sid, read this."

Sid read it out loud. "For my dearest love, my feelings for you are stronger than the hardest of stones. For your ravishing beauty has pierced through my shell and into my heart's gentle tones. Your eyes sparkle like the rarest of jewels, your voice so scarily sweet, Friday night's school dance is where we shall meet. Your secret admirer."

Sid's invisible eyes nearly popped out of his sunglasses! "Holy Ravioli!"

Sarah could hear romantic mood music play in her head. "Wow...Vinnie Stoker does like me."

"LOOK OUT!"

Sid and Sarah yelped and jumped out of the way in time when a feminine blur rushed right past them and slammed into Reggie.

Sarah stared. The girl who thrashed Reggie was unfamiliar to her. She had blue eyes, auburn hair tied on a ponytail, and wore goggles on her head. Was she a student? She didn't appear like a monster.

"Oh my gills! I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" The girl apologized as she helped Reggie to his feet. Her voice sounded like it belonged to an angel, it sounded like music.

Reggie adjusted his glasses and was about to speak, but no words came out his hanging mouth. His knees tried to keep his balance as he was swept away by this girl's beauty.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh! How silly of me!" the mystery girl chirped sweetly. "I'm Abigail Waters and I'm new here! I was testing out my rocket shoes but the brakes failed on me!" She turned to Reggie. "I hope you're okay."

"Uh, u-uh, uh..." Reggie just couldn't get his words out.

Abigail blinked. "Gee, you're face is turning red! Did I really hit you that hard? Do you have a fever?" She put her flawless hand on his forehead.

Feeling dizzy, Reggie fainted and fell into Abigail's arms. "I better take him to the doctor's." She slung Reggie on her shoulder and walked to the principle's office.

Sarah and Sid just stared.

"Just when I think I've seen it at at this school." Sarah said. "And I thought I was the only human at Gravedale."

Sid scratched his head. "I don't think she is human, she must be a siren."

"A siren?" Sarah echoed.

"Yeah, they have beautiful voices, breath underwater and talk to fish, kind of like mermaids."

The bell rang and the two friends knew they had to hurry to class and skip the siren lesson.

* * *

During class, Mr. Schneider was dressed as Benjamin Franklin. "And so, once the Declaration of Independence was signed, the-"

But Sarah didn't understand a single word her uncle had said. She must have read her love letter over a million times. To think, Vinnie Stoker, the coolest vampire in school, felt that way about Sarah.

Once class was over, it was time to have some fun in the school pool. Sarah loved swimming, but not in Gravedale High's pool. The water was green, murky, and Sarah could have sworn something blinked at her in the water. So she decided to work on her tan while the others enjoyed a nice dip.

Sarah took out her note and read it again. Then she looked over at Reggie, who was reading a book with Abigail. Those two were hitting it of so well.

"So, I take it you're going to ask Vinnie to the dance tomorrow?" Sid asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." said Sarah. "Normally, guys are the ones who ask girls out, not the other way around."

"Then I hope Vinnie does like you as much as it says in that letter." Sid warned. "Because Duzer is putting on her charms on him now." he pointed out.

Sarah's eyes sharply looked to where Sid was pointing. And sure enough, Duzer was batting her long eyelashes at Vinnie, Sarah shook her head until she saw something that made her eyes pop out.

Vinnie smiled back at her! He was actually smiling!

Sarah's heart started to ache. She got up and started to leave. Her feet moved as fast as they can carry her, but she had no idea where she was going. But Sarah didn't care. All she wanted right now was to get away, she quickly rushed back into the school and when she went around into the hallway, she stopped and ducked behind the corner.

Sarah peeked and saw Nardo, the gargoyle jock from Coach Cadaver's class. He was standing in front of Sarah's locker. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and slipped it inside. He did a double take bath and forth before he flew away.

Sarah could not believe was she saw. Nardo sent her the note all along?!

"Did you see that?!" Sid cried, Sarah jumped in surprise.

"Sid! Don't do that!" Sarah scolded. Sid's shoulders dipped with guilt. Sarah hid her face behind her hands. "I don't believe it! Nardo likes me?! I thought he hated me! Oh, man! Why does it have to be Nardo?!"

"But you guys are so wrong for each other!" Sid said. "You gotta tell him that you two don't make a pair!"

"Yeah, that's for sure." a cool voice joined them. It was Vinnie.

"Vinnie! What are you doing here?!" Sarah fumbled.

"I saw you running to the school like your hair was on fire! What's the problem?"

Sarah huffed and crossed her arms. "Why do you care? What about Duzer?" she scoffed.

Vinnie blinked twice. "Duzer? What about her?"

"Don't play dumb, you dirty rat!" Sid did in a Cagney voice. "We saw yous flirtin' with ol' Rattle brain!"

"Flirting?!" Vinnie shouted. "I wouldn't be caught undead with that babe!"

His words made Sarah's heart heal. "Really? But you were smiling."

"Only cause she was embarrassing herself." Vinnie responded. "She just batted her eyes and twirled her snakes around like a girly girl. She even asked me to the dance tomorrow night! As if!"

"So...you do want to go with me?" Sarah asked with hope.

Vinnie smiled and raised his brow. "You want to go to the dance with me, huh?"

"I'd love to!" Sarah giggled.

"That wasn't a question." Vinnie pointed out.

Sarah stopped being excited. She dipped her head, until Vinnie's cold hand lifted it up for her. "But I'd love to go, just cause you're so cute." He nose-kissed Sarah and let her go. Sarah's head started to spin as she swooned against a locker.

Guess Vinnie Stoker like liked her after all.

"But what about Nardo?" asked Sid.

Sarah froze. Then after a moment to think, she came to a conclusion. "Don't worry. I know what to do."

* * *

The school dance was underway. Sarah was dressed in her finest dress, a shining, slimming baby blue gown. In the night sky, she saw Vinnie in a black tuxedo with a loose red necktie. He landed gracefully and took a good look at Sarah.

Vinnie whistled. "Yo, I'm diggin' the dance night duds, Sarah!" He was quite impressed.

Sarah blushed. "Thank you."

Vinnie reached into his jacket. "I brought a corsage for the prettiest girl in school." He pulled out the corsage - a dead, wilted rose.

But Sarah adored it. "It's beautiful, Vinnie." She offered her hand to his and the vampire slipped it on her wrist.

"Let's party!" a disembodied vice bellowed. Vinnie and Sarah turned around and laughed.

It was Sid, wearing a white leisure suit with an attached black winged collar and deep V neckline. He looked like the ghost of disco's past coming to haunt the school grounds.

Sarah was doubling over with laughter. "Oh, man, Sid! What's with the joke suit?!"

"When you're the class clown, you've gotta dress for success!" Sid proved his point by spinning around and doing a few moves you'd see in Saturday Night Fever.

Vinnie laughed. "Look out, Tony Manero!"

The dance was in full swing. All of the students were mingling and having a good time. Except for one student that Sarah noticed. Nardo was standing in the corner of the room holding a corsage. Sarah looked back to Vinnie and Sid, they both gave a thumbs up of encouragement.

With a nod, Sarah went up to Nardo. "Uh, hey, Nardo."

"What do you want?" the big jock growled.

Nervous already now that she's made him feel bad. Sarah decided to be brief and to the point. "Nardo, I want to you have these back." She gave him the love letters.

Nardo gasped and dropped his corsage. "Where did you-?! Oh, no!" He fell on his knees and looked ready to cry!

"Oh, Nardo. Don't be sad!" Sarah coaxed him. "We can still be friends! I mean, life has its ups and downs, this is just one of them-"

"That was your locker, Schneider?!" Nardo exclaimed, sounding embarrassed. "What have I done?!"

"Wait a minute! You mean the notes weren't for me?!" said Sarah.

"No way!" Nardo snapped. "No wonder the girl I wrote to kept ignoring me!"

"But there's still hope for you, Nardo. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this little mix up."

Nardo looked at Sarah, then smiled. "Thanks, Sarah. You're alright, for a human."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, but I gotta know, Nardo, who were the notes for anyway?"

The gargoyle whispered the name to Sarah, she gasped in surprise.

* * *

And so, everyone has a happy ending at the dance that night. Vinnie and Sarah got to share a dance while Sid made an excellent wingman.

And Nardo got to dance with the girl he really had a crush on...Duzer.

"Hey, I wonder whatever happened to Reggie?" Sarah asked.

Vinnie took her hand. "Come on, I'll show you." He took Sasha pitside to the school pool, where they spied Abigail teaching Reggie how to swim.

"You're getting the hang out it, Reggie!" Abigail splashed with glee. She giggled. "You have the cutest dog paddle." Reggie was swimming on cloud nine. "T-Thank you, Abigail." He looked up and saw the full moon in the sky.

And when the full moon's out, that's when the werewolves really let their hair down.

Reggie took a deep breath and howled loud and strong. He put his arms around Abigail and they shared a loving look together.

Then they kissed.

"Atta boy, Reg." Vinnie said under his breath.

"I love happy endings." Sarah told Vinnie, they shared the same loving look and kissed under the moonlight together.


End file.
